Card Games
by rana2001
Summary: When Kaito Kuroba wins a card game too many and gets cocky about it, he sets a deal to the girls. Then the girls decide to take revenge. Hilarity ensues.


**_Aoko, first person POV_**

"Seriosly Kaito, is there any card game you _don't_ win every time?!" I yelled at Kaito angrily. We'd just finished a round of a card game called _I Doubt It._

Akako-chan sighed. "Well, frankly, Aoko-san, I didn't really expect to win. I agreed because Kuroba-kun insisted that it was more fun with more people."

I frowned suspiciously at Kaito. "You're being offly quiet."

"I was thinking," he said "about what you just said."

"What, about you winning every card game we ever play?" I asked, suspicious about why he was thinking about that.

He nodded, then a few seconds later his face lit up in his (in)famous smile that meant trouble for everyone around him, the one that said 'I have a prank that I'm going to play on you'. Akako-chan and I looked at each other worriedly.

"_I know!_" He suddenly burst out, startling us. "I have a deal for you two!"

"What 'deal'?" Akako-chan and I said simultaneously.

"If you two find me a card game I don't win, I won't pull a trick on you for the next... six and a half months?" He asked.

I thought about it for a moment. "Hmm... tempting. What happens if _you_ win?"

His grin widened "If _I_ win, I get to pull tricks on you two for the next three months with _you_" He looked at me. "not having the right to chase me with a mop, _and_ I get to try my new neon green hair dye on you two, any time during the next month."

I thought about it for a moment, and then I remembered a card game Keiko, who couldn't come because she was visiting an aunt, told me about over the phone that her cousin told her about the other day. Barely hiding my joy about the thought of a prankless six and a half months, I leaned over to Akako-chan, who was also thinking about it, and whispered my idea to her. She smiled with the same joy within me as I told her about it.

We turned to Kaito "Can we pick our own deck for the game?" I asked.

Kaito looked suspicious about it, but nodded anyway.

"OK then!" I chirped, holding out my hand. "Deal?"

He looked at me warily for a second, like he was regretting the deal, but shook it. "When do you want to do it?" He asked.

"The day after tommorow." I replied.

"And where would you want to do it?"

"How about the park? Nice common ground."

I saw Akako-chan raise an eyebrow and mouth _Common ground?_ at me. I ignored it.

"OK. Now, let's play _UNO_..."

_Half an hour later_

Akako-chan and I left after losing at _UNO_ with Kaito. "So, do you know where we can buy it?" She asked me.

"Yup!" I replied, still very joyful. "But the store will be closed by now, which is why I said the day after tommorow. You don't worry about it, I'll buy it myself tommorow."

"Okay. Bye then." She said, heading where I guess the way to her house was.

"Bye!" I yelled after her, heading home.

* * *

**_Third person POV_**

The next day, Saguru Hakuba found Kaito Kuroba leaving the park with a horror filled look in his eyes while muttering things like "Those girls" and "evil little things". A few seconds later (_5.24 seconds precisely_, Saguru wrote in his journal later that day) Akako Koizumi and Aoko Nakamori came out as well, high fiving each other.

"What did you do?" He found that he dared asking.

The two girls looked at each other, and smiled evilly. Aoko threw him something that was in her hand. Saguru caught it reflexively, and looked at it.

The two girls heard his voice say "_Oh_." and chuckle as they left.

Because what Aoko threw at him was a deck of cards with a the picture fish and the words _Go Fish_ written at the back of the cards.

* * *

**Author's Note: So... Yeah. In this story, I decided that Aoko knew Kaito's secret, were boyfriend-girlfriend with him, Akako was warmer to them and some stuff like that. Oh, and Hakuba knows Kaito's fear because Aoko told him for revenge at Kaito after Kaito told her about who he was, for keeping the secret for so long. And I know I didn't give a disclaimer. I didn't because it's completely pointless, law and copyright and whatnot-wise.**


End file.
